


She Never Wanted It To Be This Way

by childofmischief



Series: Demigods Lives As Told In Poems [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Couplets, F/M, Poetry, annabeths life story in a poem, gets a little dark but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: Now she can say,"I was happy."Annabeth's life story, as told in a poem.





	She Never Wanted It To Be This Way

She never wanted to be this way,  
Fighting a battle everyday.

 

She tried her best  
To put her stepmother’s fears to rest.

But it wasn’t enough,  
And so she had to become tough.

She ran away,  
Before the light of day.

She was only seven,  
And she knew she wasn’t going to heaven.

A young boy and girl,  
And her whole world seemed to whirl.

They became her family, and they made a promise,  
That no matter what, they would always be an “us”.

And then they met him,  
A satyr that smelled like a gym.

They went to New York,  
And two of the three lived to see another cork.

The boy became sad,  
And eventually bad.

He hated the gods,  
And vowed to destroy them against the odds.

The girl grew older,  
And eventually wiser.

The boy betrayed her,  
As if all the years they’ve spent together was a blur.

He left her to join the titans,  
Leaving the girl and her camp frightened.

She met another boy before then,  
Whose sword was a pen.

They danced around each other for years,  
The war leading to many tears.

She took a knife for him,  
Not wanting his world to dim.

The cursed blade took the traitor’s life,  
Sending him to the endless night.

The boy who she fell in love with first,  
Had been returned to the earth.

The girl who she met all those years ago,  
Had decided to just go with the flow.

And so she thought her journey was over,  
She got the boy, her four leaf clover.

But then like clockwork,  
Something more began to lurk.

Her boy went missing,  
And suddenly, she missed all the kissing.

Day and night she used her brain,  
Hoping it would get her through the rain.

And for eight months, she barely lived,  
And only survived, hoping her boy still thrived.

When they met again,  
She had barely stayed sane.

But another war was brewing,  
And she didn’t understand what they were pursuing.

She went on a quest,  
Determined to be the best.

She did what none other could do,  
But payed a price she could not chew.

Both she and her boy fell,  
Into the depths of Hell.

WIth a broken ankle, and no weapon,  
She was ready for death to step in.

Her boy was scary,  
Holding more than he could carry.

She lost her sight,  
And was trapped in an endless night.

When she and her boy had dragged themselves out,  
She had a hard time getting about.

She and the boy were scarred,  
Their journey through Hell having left them scarred. 

For the second time in her life,  
She fought a war, but without her knife.

They won as they knew they would,  
But she wasn’t as happy as she knew she should.

Her and her boy were still scared,  
Of the shadows that that lurked.

But one day,  
She knew she would be able to say

That the boy gave her joy,  
And she loved the boy.

With her friends,  
She saw the end.

The end of a journey,  
As if it were a tourney/

She never wanted it to be this way,  
But she knows she can say,

“I did end up being happy.”


End file.
